the rise of nine, my way
by personfour
Summary: based after 5th chapter of The Rise of Nine. This is my take on what happens after fifth chapter.WARNING SPOILERS from first 5 chapters of the real rise of nine
1. Chapter 1

"Why wouldn't Nine tell me that we were soon close to the base!" I thought angrily to Bernie Kosar, who was flying alongside me in eagle form.

"To stop you from doing what you're planning on doing" Bernie thought back.

We were still running back to the cabin after he showed me we were still within a few miles of the mog base camp, a fact that Nine did not tell me about. I can see why he decided to not tell me about it, but that doesn't make me any less angry. I'm sick of Nine's superior attitude.

I walk through the door and see Nine siting on the dilapidated couch.

"Hey, turned out to be another rabbit, want some?" he asks, offering me a stich with some pieces of charred meat speared on it. My stomach churns in response. The answer must have been clear on my face because he starts eating it.

"Nine," I ask, " Can you explain to me why you didn't tell me WHERE THE CUSS WE ARE!" I'm furious, I can feel my hands lighting up and I don't try to stop it.

"Oh, that's what Bernie showed you. I though you two were making out in the forest or something." He said while standing up to get my face. "So what, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you running in to play hero and getting killed. We're also here for another reason, you gunna guess?" he says while smiling at me, sure I don't know.

"What" I ask while trying to maintain the same level of anger. The lights in my hand go out, giving me away.

"We're also here so that we can see if Setrakas leaves the base in his ship" saying it slowly, like he is talking to a five year old. Then he smirked seeing the surprise on my face.

"You realize that if he leaves that means that there is a bigger problem somewhere else, probably one of us? We can't lose another Garde" I question him wondering if he thought this out our not. And also wondering weather he is completely sane.

"Yeah dude, and we'll be there, waiting so that the second he is in his ship we start throwing boulders with telekinesis. Once the ship blows up, hopefully with Setrakus inside, we run. Armies of a few hundred aren't enough to kill us, if we have our master legacy. Only Setrakus is. If we blown up his ship, he can't come and kill us. Sure, he'll get a new ship, but we slow him down. Then we get our butts the cuss out of there.

"And in the likely event that he senses us hiding in the bushes?" I ask.

"Throw a few boulders to slow him down, and run like cuss," Nine says simply

"What could go wrong" I say sarcastically

Six's POV

So here we are, bouncing along in a military transport truck. We're currently on our way to number Eight, in a rebel convoy. Commander Sharma, leader of the convoy, gave us a message from "Vishnu". Apparently the message was "I am Number Eight. Welcome to India. Please come and see me as soon as you can".

I was sitting in a comfortable silence until Commander Sharma, turned to us and said, "This trip will last a few hours. Please, do get comfortable. Help yourself to the water in the cooler by you. Don't draw attention to yourselves; don't engage with anyone. Not even to smile or nod. We're wanted"

Crayton nods.

Great, first I'm wanted with John, now with these guys too. I was thinking about all this until I asked Crayton, "So what do you think about this", gesturing to the trucks around us. "Do you think that he's really up there"

"I do. It makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Marina asked.

Then Crayton starts going on about how the people are scared of the glaciers in China, and how the locals have reported seeing aliens. Then, he said that the Chinese military couldn't investigate the claims due to a mysterious lake that blocked their path. Number Eight must be pretty powerful.

Then Ella asked, "Do you think that they're any mogs there" She looks nervous and I don't blame here.

"We'll find our soon enough" Crayton says simply. Then he wipes his forehead and says, "In the meantime, we look at marina's chest and see what there is to use"

Of course I'm happy for her that she has her chest, but I can't deny that I'm a little jealous. I was paying no attention to them until I heard Ella shout "Rocket! Rocket!"

I follow her line of vision, but I don't see anything

"Where?" Crayton yells.

"Get out of the truck! We have to get out right now!" she shouts.

"There's nothing there." I say while squinting where she was pointing. "Ella, I think that those glasses are messing with your vision, I don't see anything."

Ella doesn't listen; she opens the door and shouts "Jump".

Then I heard a whistling sound, and see a black speck come into view. Oh, crap I think. Crayton yells for us to get out and Marina goes first. Then I let Ella go. The rocket is getting to close for comfort so I push it away with telekinesis. I look around to find Crayton and see that he already jumped.

My first thought, Cuss this hurts. I rolled of the road into a ditch where I saw the others go. I start looking around when I start hearing some explosions. I see some trucks on fire and think; "well there goes the convoy."

I look down at my self and realize why I hurt. I have a gash on my right arm, and feel warmness spreading down my cheek. I touch my forehead and my finger come away bloody. I've had worse, I think. It doesn't matter, I'll find marina soon enough.

After a few seconds of running down the road I find the others. Marina is just getting done healing the others when she notices me.

"What happened, Six?" Crayton asks me.

"I stayed long enough to deflect the rocket, the jumped and got banged up."

"Okay, I thought tha-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter closing in. The winds, made by the helicopter, were strong enough that the dust on the road was stirred up.

"Run back to the convoy!" Crayton shouted over the wind.

After a few minutes of running at super speed, we made it made to the convoy. Only to find the trucks in a defensive circle, completely surrounded by a mog army that was closing in on them.

"Well this should be fun," I say sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

*I** own nothing except the plot in my story**

POV-Marina

My first thought, "Holy cuss that's a lot of mogs!" And I was right; there were more mogs then at the battle back in Spain. I saw what was left of the convoy in a defensive circle in the center of the sea of mogs. Thousands of soldiers, hundreds of Piken and Krauls, hundreds of tanks. Even a few massive beasts that were at least 50 feet tall and looked like massive alien monkeys.

"Time to start this party" said says. She seems to be the only one who isn't demoralized about being hopelessly out numbered. She already is making a storm and striking down mogs with her lightning. Crayton gives Ella a few guns and a few grenades and daggers to each of us.

Just as we were about to charge, I saw a small spec few out over the battlefield towards us. As it got closer I realized that it was a person, Number Eight. He landed near us and shouted over the noise, "fancy meeting you here, and please find some cover. Please be back in thirty seconds." And with that he flew off over the battlefield, wherever he flew all the mogs turned to ash. Within seconds there were mountains of ash.

"Whatever he's going to do, we probably should find some cover," Crayton said to us. I realized then that we were all staring at Eight in utter amazement.

We all ran back to the road and took cover in the ditch. Just a few seconds after we were all in the ditch, a massive explosion made the ground shake. We all carefully looked up and saw smoke rising few the direction of the battlefield. Needing no words we all walked back to the smoking battlefield.

Eight was there waiting for us in the middle of a group of the surviving soldiers and trucks. "Ah, nice to finally meet you Six, marina, Ella, and Crayton.

"How do you us?" Six asked defensively.

"Legacy of future sign. I also have the legacy of flight, kill without touching, and of course telekinesis. I already know what your legacies are or are not".

"If you have those legacies then you should certainly be able to fight well. Please come with us to find Number Four. He is in America under the name John Smith. We are currently arranged to meet him in the U.S. in about a week.

"Legacy of future sight dude, I know all this. I also know that he will not be there when we go to find him. The person with the address, I don't know his name, was captured in their attack on the mog base and Four was forced to leave without him. Four was also very badly wounded in their attack."

"What!?" shrieked Six. "There I no way that John would ever leave Sam behind! John is one of the most loyal people I know, he could never do that. Where is he? Is he going to try to save Sam? Is Sam being tortured? What is happening?!"

I'm shocked; Six is always the calm, levelheaded one. From the looks on Crayton's and Ella's faces I'm not the only one who is surprised. Why would she be so scared and nervous looking? She has to be exhausted and tired but it looked that didn't matter to her now. She was trembling with fear and anxiety about Four and whoever was left behind. Why would she freak out like this unless…

"Relax," Eight said in a calming voice. "Four was injured, but was healed. Then he ran headfirst into a force field. He was sick for a couple of days, but is now getting stronger. He is currently in a abandoned house a couple of miles for the mog base with Number Nine, who was rescued in the attack. Sam was and is currently being tortured, but only to motivated Four into coming back to save him. More importantly, Four and Nine are planning on attacking Setrakus Ra when he leaves the base to come to kill us here."

"Also, Setrakus Ra offered Four a choice, come to die and he will let all the numbers live, or for us all to be killed. Four was going to go, but Nine talked him out of it." Eight finished.

Six visibly relaxed as she heard that John was safe. Then she asked, "Will they survive the attack?"

"They are planning on crashing Setrakus's ship when he tries to leave. Their attack will not work. Setrakus will sense them hiding in the bushes and attack them. We can communicate with them, to tell them to stop. I think that Marina has a communicator in her chest. We can contact them with that.

I open my chest and look around. "Which is the communicator?" I ask Eight.

"Unless I am much mistake, that pulsing red crystal is it. I'm pretty sure, but you don't know until you try" Eight smiled tauntingly.

"I'll give it a try," I say snatching the red crystal out of the chest and stomping away. Dang eight is annoying, I think.

I run far enough away that Eight can't hear me and sit down on a rock. I tap the crystal on the rock and say "hello?" while feeling extremely stupid. I'm just about to walk back to the group when I hear a male voice say "Hello, Hello? Who is this?"

"You first" I say

"This is John Smith, Number Four, Who are you?" he asks.

"How can prove that?"

"If Number Six is with you, can I talk to her? She knows me. Either that or I can tell you something that only a Garde would know." he says.

"One second" I ran back to the group and heard the give the crystal to six. I mouth, "It's Four". She takes the crystal and ran off to where I was sitting and starts talking. While I'm watching I can see that she starts to cry.

"Who was that?" Crayton asked.

"It's John Smith, Number four. I asked for him to prove it was him and he asked to talk to Six, if she was here. I guess now we can arrange to meet up some where."

Six came back after about ten minutes, her eyes red from crying. "We're going to the U.S. to meet up with him. We didn't arrange a location to meet up because he was under attack from the mogs. He just said 'get here as soon as possible'". She looks so bad that no one asked any questions. We just got into one of the convoy trucks, and headed back to the city. We stopped at a motel for the night so we could fly the the U.S. early in the morning.

Nobody said anything until we were in the motel room for the night and Crayton said" We'll sleep in shifts for tonight, any volunteers?"

"I'll go first" Six said immediately. She looked like she needed some time to cry in peace. I guess the others thought the same thing because no body challenged her. She immediately sat down on the chair by the window, and stared out the window.

I laid down on the bed, and after a few minutes of I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story**

POV-Six

I was in shock, just complete mental disarray when Marina handed me the crystal and mouthed, "It's Four". I remember immediately snatching the crystal and running out of earshot so I could go the pieces in private.

"Hello?" I whispered, holding the crystal as I would a cell phone. My voice sounded ragged and weird to me.

"Six!" John's voice came through the crystal sounding relieved "I'm so glad that you are all right. I was so worried about you! I can see that you are some where in India on my solar system. Who was that that I just talked to?"

"That was Number Seven you just talked to. I found her, Number Ten, And Ten's Cepan in Spain. Ten and her cepan came on the second ship you told me about. We flew to India because of rumors of a child in India who could do incredible things. We found him and he turned out to be Number Eight. Eight just killed a few thousand mogs and hundreds of beasts all by himself. What about you? Are you all right? I heard from Eight, who has the legacy of future sight, that you got hurt and that you were planning on attacking Setrakus Ra."

"Yeah, I hit a force field. Not fun. Any way, you found you found Numbers Seven, Eight and Ten? That's awesome! The only person that is left is Number Five! Yeah, I found Number Nine during our attack on the base. We're currently hiding in an abandoned shack about two miles from their base. We are planning to attack Setrakus Ra when he leaves. Nine is on watch right now. If Eight is as strong as you say, it shouldn't be to long until he leaves to try to come and kill you".

"John, you can't! Eight saw what would happen! Setrakus will sense you hiding in the bushes and kill you both!" I yell. I'm terrified, what would I do without John? We can't afford to lose another number!

"Okay then, I won't attack to base then. I just have to convince Nine not to now."

"Good, what happened with Sam? Why did you leave him behind" I instantly regret my words because I realize that it sounded like I was accusing him.

His works came out slowly, and the pain in his voice was obvious. "We got separated in the attack. A piken cut us off and threw me and Nine into another room. We tried to go back but we got lost. We finally found the entrance, but I got shot. Nine and I ran out side of heal ourselves but then Setrakus Ra landed. We charged at him, but the coward put up a force field. I hit the force field and we had to leave. The force field is still up now."

"I'm sorry for accusing you. Where can we meet up with you and Nine?" Just then an unpleasant thought occurred to me. "Wait, what are Nine's legacies?" I ask.

"His legacies are anti-gravity, super hearing, animal speak, and super speed. Why?"

Him, that's good. "Just wondering. Hey, can we meet up soon?"

"Okay, tha- crap! Get here as soon as possible!" he yelled and the connection was terminated.

I'm thinking about this while I was keeping watch in the chair by the window. I look at the clock; it's been two hours. "Time for Marina's watch" I think. I quietly make my way to Marina who is sleeping next to Ella.

"Marina" I whispered, "Marina" I shook her lightly

"What is it, Six?" she asks me sleepily.

"It's your turn to keep watch" I explain quietly.

"Oh, okay" she walks over to where I was sitting and stares out the window.

I lay down next to Ella, who is still asleep, and wait for my mind to slow down and relax. I just kept laying there, staring at the ceiling not calming down at all. "This is the worst thing for me right now", I think. I should be keeping my mind busy, not giving my mind time to think of all of the possibilities of…. I won't let my self finish the thought. "I need some fresh air," I think.

As quietly as I can, I pulled back to sheets and walk over to the door. "Going somewhere?" I hear Marina ask to my right. I turn and see Marina sitting by the window, with a worried expression.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air"

"If you need someone to talk to I'm right here"

"Okay" I take a few more steps to the door then realize, a girl talk is exactly what I need right now. I turn around and say, "You're right, I just need to talk to someone"

"Worried about John?" she asks me with a knowing look.

"How do you know?" I ask completely shocked. I never said anything to Marina about John except that he was Number Four. How would she know I….

"Six, it's obvious. I bet even Eight could figure it out. I've never seen you freak out like that before. You don't flip out when you look at an army of mogs that out number us so badly I don't want to know the odds, or even when you are badly hurt. But you do when Four is in danger. It's kind of easy to figure out."

"Oh, fine I like John alright! I really wish that we never split up. We should have stuck together. I'm always nervous about him because he has no strong legacies, and isn't to good at hand to hand fighting. I wish that right now he was here, holding me. I wish that right now he was here and we were sharing a bed asleep with his arm wrapped around me. I-I love him, alright. I admit it, okay?" My voice was steadily going up in volume so by the time I was done I was yelling.

"If you ladies are going to discuss your love life, please do it when I'm not trying to sleep" Eight mumbles sleepily, and rolls over.

I turn away from Marina and see that everyone is awake and staring at me. I know that I won't be able to sleep until I am with John. I turn on the world news and keep watching until I see the sun come up.

In the morning we buy airline tickets to the first plane headed to West Virginia. I sit down in the window seat and try to distract my self with other things. Eventually, I succumb to sleep, but I awake even more tired then before. I keep telling myself, "John is perfectly capable of defending himself."

I had almost reassured myself that he was fine. Then I looked out the plane window and saw a massive wild fire spreading.

To my right I hear Eight say, "Well, I think I know the direction Four is in. I just had another preemption about Four and Nine"

"You're not the only one who knows where he is" I say, then point out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

***I own nothing except the plot to my own story**

POV- John/ Four

I was sitting on the ground, digging through my chest trying to figure out what something, anything did. All of it was as foreign to me as it was when I first opened it with Six and Sam weeks ago. After a few minutes of looking at all of the artifacts and nothing happening I began to get frustrated. What was I supposed to do without Henri here to explain all of this stuff? Why would the elders give me all of this stuff if I had no idea how to use it? I wish now more then ever that Henri was here to explain how to you this stuff.

I decided to calm my elf down by using the one thing that I knew how to use. I took the solar system out of the bag and tossed them in the air. I calm myself down by looking at the glow at Lorien's core. Unless I got hit on the head one to many times, which is very possible, the glow is slightly bigger now. "What that cuss does that mean?" I think wearily. Well, whatever it is it's good.

Eventually, I got bored of looking at the planets. I was just about to pack them back up, when the plants started to rotate faster until they formed a basketball sized Earth.

"Hello?" A female voice came from the globe.

"_I've never seen a female mog._" I think. "Hello, Hello? Who is this" I ask Warily. If this is any of the other Number, we really need to meet up.

"You first" she says. Yep, definitely suspicious.

"John Smith, Number Four. Who are you? " I ask

"How can you prove that?" She asks. Only a Number would be that suspicious.

"If Number Six is with you, can I talk to her? She knows me. Either that or you could ask me something that only a Garde would know"

"One second" she says. Great, you can be put on hold on a crystal. Then another voice comes through the planet. One that immediately stops any suspicious I might have.

"Hello?" Six said. Her sounded tired, and worried. I checked on my globe, she was somewhere in India. Why would she be there?

"Six!" I'm so relived, I had been watching the news and saw that that tiny village got destroyed, but had no idea what had happened to her. "I'm so glad that you are all right. I was so worried about you! I can see that you some where in India on my solar system." Then Henri's training kicked in. "Who was that I just talked to?"

"That was Number Seven you just talked to. I found her, Number Ten, and Ten's Cepan in Spain. Ten and her Cepan came on the second ship that you told me about. We flew to India because of rumors of a child that could do incredible things. We found him, and he turned out to be Number Eight. Eight just killed a few thousand mogs and hundreds of beasts all by himself. What about you? Are you alright? I heard from Eight, who has the legacy of future sight, that you got hurt and that you were planning on attacking Setrakus Ra." She talked so quickly that it was hard to pick out individual words.

Yeah, I hit a force field. Not fun. Any way, you found Seven, Eight and Ten? That's awesome! The only person left is Number Five! Yeah, I found Number Nine during our attack on the base. We're currently hiding in an abandoned shack about two miles from their base. We are planning on attacking Setrakus when he leaves. Nine is on watch right now. If Eight is on strong as you say, it shouldn't be to long until he leaves to try to kill you".

"John, you can't! Eight saw what will happen! Setrakus will sense you hiding in the bushes and kill you both!" she yells. She sound terrified, I know we're friends, but why would she flip out like this unless….

"Okay then" I say to calm her down, "I won't attack the base. Now I just have to convince Nine not to now."

"Good, Now what happened with Sam? Why did you leave him behind?" she asked me in an accusing voice. She was accusing_ me_ of what happened to Sam? The pain that that statement cause was worse then the pain that any mog could do to me. I answered in a pained tone.

"We got separated in the attack. A piken cut us off and threw me and Nine into another room. We tried to go back, but we got lost. We finally found the exit, but I got shot. We went out side to heal ourselves but then Setrakus Ra landed. We charged at him, but the coward put up a force field. I hit the force field and we had to leave. The force field is still up now."

I'm sorry for accusing you. Where can we meet up with you and nine" she says. It sounds like she really means it. "Wait, what a Nine's legacies?" she asked in a strange new tone.

"His legacies are anti-gravity, super hearing, animal speak, and super speed. Why?" he asks.

"Just curious" she says a strangely relieved tone. "Hey, can we meet up soon?" she asks.

"Okay, tha-" Then, I hear the faint, but distinct sound of gunfire. "Get here as soon as possible!" The miniature Earth forms the solar system again and I shove the planets bake into the chest and take out my dagger. I hear rapid footsteps approaching so I turn and see Nine bust through the cabin's wall.

Nine stands up out of the rubble holding his staff. "Dude, we need to go now. Bring only the chests," he says while grabbing his chest and putting it on his shoulder. I put my dagger in my pockets and run after him to the truck.

I turn the corner out of the cabin and immediately see that there is no way that we can make it back to the truck and get away from these guys. I see Nine about thirty feet in front of me cutting through the ranks of mogs quickly with his spear. But it's not enough. I can see at least fifty mogs running at me. "Crap" I think. I start throwing boulder after boulder at the crowd of mogs surrounding me, but it only slows down their advancement.

Eventually, Nine and me end up back to back, completely surrounded by a crowd of mogs. I'm fighting with me dagger, slashing in wide arcs that kill several at a time. Nine is twirling his spear in a complicated defensive motion that kills any mog that gets to close. We've kept this up for about ten minutes, but I'm getting tired and my slashes are slowing. The only thing I could hear above the noise of mog boots hitting the ground is the thunderous footfalls I know could only belong to one. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Nine!" I shout above the noise.

"Yeah!" he answers sounding just as tired as I am.

"When I tell you to, get down. Okay?" I order.

"This better be worth it!" he yells back.

I start to let my hands light up, brighter and brighter. After a few more seconds I yell, "Now". Nine hesitates for a second then drops into a crouch. I focus my lights into thin laser-like beams and start spinning in a circle with my palms facing out. My beams cut through the first twenty rows of mogs then go out.

"Well that was cool, I'll admit, but it doesn't get us out of here" Nine says

"He's right I think. My lasers, which cut a perfect circle about sixty feet out, cut through everthing. Mogs, Beasts, trees which caught fire a fell in a circle, surrounding us. Luckily, the fire that surrounded us also kept the mogs from getting to close.

"Good thing that I'm fire proof" I say while opening my chest to find Xitharsis. I close and lock my chest after I find it. I take it out and press it to my temple focusing on using Lumen, and shooting lasers. After a few seconds I give it to Nine who then cautiously puts his hand in a nearby fire. After a few seconds of nothing happening a devilish smile crosses his face.

"You know what, that's so cool I think I'll return the favor" Nine says in a tone that is somewhere close to respect. He opens his chest and takes out his Xitharsis. After a few seconds of holding to his head, he gives it to me.

"One second" I say, then reach out with my mind to find Bernie Kosar. I find him nearby, out side the circle of flames ripping a mogs head off. I smile and tell him to come back. Within seconds he was next to me in some scaly, reptilian lizard about ten feet long, six feet tall , and covered in spikes. He didn't change back to beagle form so I guess he was fireproof.

We were just about to leave, until we heard the booming footsteps come closer, then stop. Setrakus's voice came from the other side of the fiery barrier. "You have fought well, but not well enough. We have you out numbered ten thousand to one. And if somehow you defeat this entire army, you still have me to deal with. Surrender now, or we will capture you and kill you slowly. Those are your only options, choose quickly." After he said all that I could hear the entire army loading and aiming their guns, I could tell Setrakus wasn't bluffing about the size of his army.

"Unless you feel like developing a master legacy sometime soon, I think we're pretty screwed." Nine says to me, to quiet for Setrakus to hear.

I'm thinking, what can we do with Lumen and antigravity, how could we get away. Lumen lasers are strong, but don't have the range to take out enough mogs. How could we face the smallest amount of them possible? Maybe if we get into the cave, into the tunnels only a few could shoot at a time.

"Nine," I whisper back, "If we go back to the cave, we could create some sort of a bottle neck in one of the tunnels. In the open, we stand no chance, there we might. Plus Setrakus couldn't even go into the smaller tunnels. It's our only chance.

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"Try shoving the trees on fire in all directions. Then run back as fast as possible on tree trunks using antigravity. We could slow them do with Lumen lasers along the way"

"I'm not one to follow people, but since it's our best bet, I'll follow you." He said in a tone close to unwilling admiration.

"You take to long, OPEN FIRE!" Setrakus shouted.

In the short time it took between Setrakus's order, and for them to shoot nine and I shoved away all the nearby tree trunks. They flew out in all directions, effectively killing everything in their way. One flaming tree flew at Setrakus, but he sliced it in half, but one of the half's hit his shoulder and he went down cursing.

As for Nine, Bernie, and Me we ran straight to Setrakus's right using Lumen lasers to kill anything that was in front of us, and telekinesis to send anything moving flying. We were running as fast us we could, taking to the trees when it was easier. Every few seconds either nine or me would turn around and use Lumen lasers to cut down a row of trees to make a laming barrier to slow down the army behind us.

We reached to entrance to the base with seconds to spare. Before I went in I turned around and cut down the edge of the forest around the base. I turn back and yell to Nine, "Turn the shield on!"

Nine focuses on a machine by the entrance for a second, then the shield appears, blocking the entrance and locking in Setrakus's ship. I quickly focus on the ship and destroy it by lifting it up and forcing it into the shield with telekinesis. I look further and see Setrakus and his army coming out of the forest, Setrakus's furious expression even from this far away.

I turn back to Nine, "Well, we're safe for now. We should probably get some rest who knows when we'll have another opportunity."

"Not yet" he says looking into the base further. I follow his gaze and see a few hundred soldiers and a few Piken. I was stupid to think that _every_ mog would be out to attack us, most but not all.

"Well this should be fun" I say sarcastically, then take my dagger out and charge.


	5. Chapter 5

***I own nothing except the plot to my own story**

POV- Nine

I had to admit, even if I didn't really like Four, he was a good stagiest. Thanks to his idea we made it to the cave with a few seconds to spare. It was his idea to turn on the shield so that the army chasing us couldn't follow us. It was also his idea to turn on the shield, to lock us in a hollowed out mountain with a few hundred angry aliens, who all want to kill us. He's good, not perfect.

"Well, we're safe for now. We should probably get some rest, who knows when we'll get another opportunity," he says in a relieved tone. Did he really not see the army of mogs staring at us?

"Not yet" I say looking at I say looking at the army below us. He follows my gaze and see's the army, and shock crossed his face. Was he really stupid enough to think that every single mog would be gone?

"Well, this should be fun" he says, and then we charged.

I cut down the first few rows of mogs with the lasers and Four cuts thought next few. Mogs are so stupid, I think. They just keep running at us, and once we killed their buddies in front of them, _then_ they raise their guns to shoot at us. We just keep killing them a few rows at a time until the last fifty or so get smart and run away.

Once we get to the main part of the base, the retreating force meets up with about three hundred more mogs. I stop running, realizing that most of them have a clear shot on us. Four doesn't stop running; he goes about twenty more feet then sends out a massive telekinetic shockwave. The shock wave was strong enough to send all of the mogs, except the ones in the very front, flying into the green lava below. The few that are left I picked up with telekinesis and throw them into the lava.

"Come on" Four says.

"Where to?" I ask. I know there's probably a few mogs left, but there can't be enough to stop us.

"To free the prisoners," he says with a determined look. "Be careful, if there are any mogs left in here, they probably are guarding important thing like the armory, or the beasts. Speaking of beasts, how do we know that they won't release all the krauls or whatever else is here to find and kill us?"

"Okay, lets go kill all the beasts firsts. It will only take a minute." Then suddenly the heat of the green lava seemed a lot hotter to me. "Four, could you recharge Xitharsis? Lasers are really cool, and I don't want to sweat my butt off, so heat protection would be pretty nice right now." I toss the stone to him and he presses it too his temple. After a few seconds he tosses if back and suddenly it isn't so hot anymore.

We run down to the "kennels" to kill all the beasts. All we have to do in each cage is stick a have in the cage and sweep the laser back and forth. After a few seconds the Earth-shaking wail of agony ends and the cage is full of nothing but ash. It takes a surprisingly short time to kill all of the beast even with the lasers, less then fifteen minutes. When we're done, Four went in to the biggest room at the end of the tunnel. A few seconds later there is an Earth-shaking wail of agony and it suddenly ends. Four come out a few seconds later with another chest.

We ran out of the now empty "Kennels" and after a few tries we found the prisoner cells. There were two mogs guarding the hallway but Four killed them before they even saw us. We open each cell with out mind and their all empty until the very last one.

"Sam!" Four cries when he sees an emancipated young man sitting in the corner of his cell.

"John? You can back! I knew you would, I just started getting worried be cause you didn't come." He said while trying to stand up.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll always have your back."

I decide to leave; I can't stand all of this mushy crap emanating from them. I go back to the end of the hallway and pick up the two dead mogs weapons. Two machine guns, three daggers, and four grenades later, I walk back to seem Sam fully healed and Four putting his healing stone back in his chest.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asks in a anxious voice.

"First, this I say" I press my thumb to his forehead and the electricity makes his hair stand up. "Next, this" I say giving all the weapons to Sam who stares at me in surprise. "We got powers, you have telekinesis, but it won't be very strong. Just stick to using the guns."

Just then, a thought occurred to me. I reached out with my mind to find Bernie and found him nearby, killing some mogs that were going to ambush us. You are one cool pet, I told him, the came back to reality.

"We should really find a way to destroy the base," Four said. "I don't want to miss and opportunity like this."

"He's right," I think. This is our chance to deal a big blow to the mogs. I don't have any nukes right now so we can't blow up the base, and we're to far down for a surface bomb to cave in the base. But that lava could be pretty damaging…. I've got it!

"Four, could you charge that Xitharsis with lumen and give it to Sam so we're all fireproof." He takes the stone out of his pocket and puts it against his temple. After a few seconds he gives the stone to Sam. I open my chest and take out what I call "the black hole" stones.

"Now, we lift the lava into the black hole and move the stone against a hallway to destroy it. One we do that to all the hallways, we cave in the ceiling with lasers." I say. I'm proud of myself for thinking of such a great plan.

"And what do we do when rocks fall on us" Sam asks

Oh, I didn't think about that.

"What we could do is cave in the ceiling with lasers, the run into the entrance tunnel and cave it in so we don't get crushed or fried," Four says in a thought full tone.

"You wouldn't need to do that if I'm with you." A female voice said from behind us. We all instantly turn with guns and hands up to see a girl about Sixteen with blond hair, blue eyes and lightly tan skin walking towards us. She was wearing tattered short jeans the probably were once full length and a fifthly white tank top. On her legs, which were long and easily visible due to her shorts, she had three circular scars just like mine.

Four recovers first, "Nice to meet you Number Five. Welcome to the group"

Shock crosses her beautiful face, "How do you know I'm Number Five?" she asks warily, her right hand creeping toward her back pockets.

"Because I'm Four," lifting his right pant leg for her to see. "Number Six is on a plain flight here along with Seven, Eight and Ten. And this is Number Nine". While he says all this, her hand slowly returns to her side.

"I heard the plan, that's get on with it. Oh, and call me Katie" Five says.

I throw the black hole stones out over the lava lake and lift some of the lava into the black hole with my mind. After a few seconds I close to black hole and reopen it in font of one of the bigger tunnels. The lava all goes do the tunnel a catches everything on fire. After a few seconds a fireball explodes out the tunnels' entrance. We keep doing this until all the tunnels are destroyed. We all walk over the small bridge back to the entrance tunnel.

"So what are your legacies, Katie?" I ask her.

"I Telekinesis, of course, I can convince people to do anything, Earth shaker, and Shield.

"How does the shield thing work?" I ask.

"It's like a force field bubble, nothing can penetrate it. Nothing. Anything that touches it dies, a lot of mogs found that out the hard way," She says. "Actually, I want to try something."

Katie slams her foot down on the ground once we were across the bridge. I watch cracks stats to spider web across the ceiling. Soon, small pieces start to fall from the ceiling, but get bigger and bigger until holes appear. Katie holds us all close and a bubble appears around us. The ceiling is really crumbling now and the sides of the base crumble inward, into the green lave splashing higher and higher.

Katie yells in a panicked voice, "I don't know if I'll be able to hold the shield". When she says that, something shifts in me. I pick everyone up with telekinesis, with Bernie flying out in front of us, and run down the tunnel at super speed. When we are close to the entrance I rip a chunk out of the wall a shove everyone in. Just before the sides of the base completely collapse in I grab the shield generator and press into the cavity I made. I turn on the shield generator and a shield appears blocking the entrance of the cavity. I collapse the entrance tunnel about ten feet away for our cavity so that the lava would be forced to go up.

"You just saved all of our lives" Katie says in an awed voice. She turns me around and kisses me full on the lips. I rap my arms around and kiss her back just as forcefully.

"Get a room you two," Four says.

"I think that's a great idea." I say back which causes Katie blush madly. "Not like that! I meant we should probably go back in to town a get some motel rooms! Why are you all perverts?" I yell, causing every one to laugh.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be caught. I can see the headlines now 'John Smith and other teenage accomplices blow up mountain'. " We all laugh and heard out side.

"Dang" Sam says quietly. There are fields of ash that go up to my waist for at least a mile. Beyond that, what's left of the forest is burning down. One thing is for certain we beat _that_ army. Without needing any words we started heading towards town moving the ash out of the way with telekinesis and ran towards town.


	6. Chapter 6

***I own nothing except the plot of by own story**

POV- Six

As soon as we landed we raced over to baggage claim to get our stuff, then ran out the doors.

I was about to sprint off toward the fires, but Crayton put a hand on my shoulder. "Six, the rest of us can't manipulate fire. Besides, if Four and Nine are in the woods, which they obviously are, they should be trying to meet up with us. They should know that we would be in to town getting a room. Don't worry, we'll find." Crayton explains.

I don't like it, but I listened. Just then a new line of fire breaks out. Actually, Six could you do some scouting, we'll be in that hotel he says pointing across the street.

I quickly run into the woods. I try to be wary; that there are obviously mogs in the woods, but all I can think about is how close I am to John. I finally come to my senses when I get close enough to hear hundreds of footsteps. I go invisible and keep running knowing that their footsteps will drown mine out.

After a while of running along with the mogs for while I can even see Setrakus Ra running out in front, but he's not moving his right arm. "Good job John!" I think. Then Setrakus shouts an order and stops. Then a laser shoots a wide arc, killing most of the front line and chopping down trees and lighting them on fire. The remaining soldiers arm forced to go around the fiery barrier, slowing them down. That's smart; John's buying himself more time by slowing do the army. I leap over the flames and keep running after them.

This happens again and again every few seconds. Each time the mog army falls farter and farter behind. I leap over the flames after a laser cuts through the woods, and instead of landing in more forest, I land in the valley by the base. I see John, Bernie, and another guy who must be Nine run into the base and activate the shield. John them smashes the ship against the shield and it blows up. They then turn into the base and charge a surprised looking mog army. They both shoot lasers out of their hands, and soon the remaining mogs are running away. I decide that they can handle the mogs and start to run back to inform Crayton.

While I'm running back I see Setrakus and more mogs then I can count reach to fiery barrier. Setrakus smashes through and mogs pour out of the hole he made. I decide to fight for a few minutes then run away, there are more then I could possible handle.

I make a storm and start to strike down mog after mog and I'm beginning to rethink my decision about fighting when Setrakus shouts an order. Within seconds all the mogs are just open firing in all directions. Most of the shots are in the completely wrong direction, but with this many mogs they can cover a lot of area. A few shots come in my direction and I am formed to dodge them. I aim one last big bolt at Setrakus and feel satisfied when I saw it hit him. He fell down in a one-knee kneeling position and slowly rose back up, his skin smoking.

I ran quickly back to the motel and knocked on the door. "It's me" I say the reassure them, and I hear the door unlock. I step inside and see Crayton relocking the door behind me. As I walk in the door the TV, which was reporting the wild fire, Marina muted it.

"So whatcha see over there, Blondie," Eight says while floating upside.

I give him a telekinetic punch in the face and say, "I saw John, Nine, and John's Chimmera. I wanted to yell at them or whatever but John kept shoot lumen out in a beam, cutting down the trees and starting fires. That's how the fire started. Any way they just kept running, and slowing down the army by making barrios with the lasers. I was just about to yell at them when they ran into the mog base and activated the shield, locking out the army, locking them in. Oh, and John smashed the ship that was there."

" I started to fight them with my lightning, but there were too many. But before I left I hit Setrakus Ra with a bolt of lightning, he a burn on his right shoulder, and when I left he was getting up, but his skin was smoking. What do we do now?"

"The way I see it, we got two options. First option, we could go there and fight the army and Setrakus Ra. If we do this we would do this there are several consensuses. We could handle the army, but Setrakus is the real challenge. Even if all the numbers are there, he is wounded, and All the Numbers have their master legacies, he would still kill a few of us before we kill him." He explains in a grave tone.

"Don't be such a downer dude" Eight mumbles, still floating around the room.

"The other option is that we let them escape on their own, when they will obviously come here to find us, because it's the only hotel in the town. This has several advantages, less people are at risk, we don't have to run through miles of burning forest, and we have a better chance of meeting up with the other group."

My first instinct is, to save John and the others by fighting the mogs. Nothing is worse or more painful to me then choosing _not_ to help John when he is in danger. If he died, I'd probably win the war, then commit suicide. But John isn't the center of the universe, my Universe was a different story.

"I think we should stay" I say, the pain in my voice is obvious. No one bothered to ask why, they all knew for my outburst last night.

"I think we should stay to, I'd rather not risk _all_ of us, only the smallest amount necessary. Which is them." Crayton says. More like he doesn't want to risk his butt, I think. But I realize he is just playing it safe

We all sit down discussing to pros and cons in depth of each plan. After ten minutes of debate, we still hadn't reached a verdict. Eight, Ella, and Marina wanted to go, Crayton and me wanted to stay. Were still arguing when a tremor went through the ground. Crayton immediately turned back on the TV, still reporting on the wildfire.

"Breaking News! It appears a small earthquake has originated from inside a local mountain! Geologists are unsure…." The female reported droned on.

"Well" Crayton said after we digested this, "someone in that mountain is an Earth shaker." Before we could ask he finished explaining. "Earthshaker is the ability to cause small earthquakes, or things like that."

Just then, the news cut back to a view of the mountain. What I Saw made me want to smash through the window and run to John. I saw cracks start to appear running up the mountain, then watching it finally cave in, and seeing lots of _green_ lava appear. I just got on glimpse at the lava when the government seal appeared on screen.

Radiation levels are at massive levels around the mountain. We currently believe that a small nuclear bomb has been detonated deep underground. Please turn off all electronics and seek protection from the radiation. The monotone voice droned on about ways to avoid radiation until Crayton turned off the TV.

"This confirms what I've been thinking, that the government has some sort of deal with the U.S. government. They're covering for the mogs so that the humans won't find out about the them." Crayton explains. "Six, could you please scout around invisible for them. If you find them please bring them here so we can get a nights rest, then leave in the morning."

I nodded quickly and ran out the door. Two minutes later I was sitting on a park bench closest to the side of town to watch out for John and others. I was sitting there, anxious out of my mind, when I saw an eagle shoot out of the forest. It circled twice above me, and then landed next to me on the bench. I turned visible and said "Bernie?", he turned into a beagle and stated to licking my face.

I heard rapid footfalls coming out of the forest so I turned back invisible. Then I saw Nine, a girl my age with ragged clothes and blond hair, John, then…. I turned visible and said, "Sam?". They all whipped around guns and hands raised.

"Six!" John and Sam shouted at the same time.

I ran at Sam and gave him a hug. "Are you all right, I heard you got tortured" I said all this it was hard for me to understand.

"Don't worry, Six. John fixed me up with his healing rock," he says.

I turn to John and throw my arms around him and mumble into his chest, "I was so worried about you. Just ask the others, I kind of flipped out"

He lifts my chin up and says, "Don't worry, we'll never be apart again" Then he kisses me even more passionately then we I left for Spain.

After about thirty seconds, Nine says in a bad impression of John's voice, "Get a room you two"

We break apart, and I say, "Lets go to the others, They'll want to meet you guys" I say, and we all run back to the motel."

I knock on the door to our room and say, "Its me, and I found the others" I heard the lock click and Crayton opens the door with one hand, a sub machine gun in the other. "Nice to meet you, I'm Crayton, Ella's Cepan." We all walk in to the room and I pull John the edge of the bed and sit down. John sits down next to me and I rest my head against his shoulder, he raps his arm around by waist. I feel more at home then I have in years.

We all sit in a circle with Crayton at the head and explain our legacies.

"I'm number four so I guess I'll go first" John says. "I'm number four obviously, but call me John. They found me in Ohio, but Six showed up in time to save me. I escaped, but my Cepan, Henri, was killed. My only legacies are telekinesis, obviously, lumen, and animal speak. That's about it." John finishes lamely.

"If we're going in number order, I'll go next" the blond in the ragged clothes said. "I'm five, but I go by Katie. My Cepan and I were traveling around like you guys, when we stumbled along a mog base in London about a year ago. They captured us, and brought us to the base we just blew up. They tortured my Cepan in front of me for information, but I didn't talk, so they killed her. They kept trying to kill me, but they couldn't. About a month ago, after they had been starving me for a few months, I started to get hungry. I realized the charm had been broken, so did they. I got my shield legacy when they tried to stab me. A shield appeared and killed the mog instantly. They kept me locked in this one extra security room until I broke out during their attack. My legacies are Telekinesis, Ice mold, I can convince people to do anything, and shield. That's all. Could I get some new clothes please, or borrow so ones?"

Marina, who is probably closest the Kate's size, walks over to her suitcase, and gives her a bundle of clothes. Katie immediately walks over to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

I go next, "Just call me Six. About Three years ago Me and my Cepan responded to a blog post by some one called Two. We immediately fled but they found us. We drove all the way to New York nonstop. But they caught us there. They drove us to the base we blew up today. After about a year, I developed by invisibility legacy. I broke out and have been searching for the other numbers ever since. I found John just in time, and saved his butt from the mogs. We were on the run ever since. " I decide to not tell them about Sarah, or what she did.

"I'm Seven, but call me Marina. I didn't have quite the same life as you guys. My Cepan gave away all of our gems for little more then warm food sometimes. We were homeless, until we knocked on the door to an orphanage. I stayed there until, three days ago, the mogs attacked and Crayton rescued me. An army of mogs attacked us and Six showed up and saved us. During the battle my friend, Hecter, died, my Cepan was also killed." She looks so sad that Eight flew over to her a put an arm around her shoulders. She put her head into his chest and cried quietly into his chest.

"I'm Eight, please just call me Eight. When we landed on the ship and parted ways, we were jumped almost immediately. They killed my Cepan, took the Chest. They couldn't hurt me, and that scared them. I grew up on the streets of India. Occasionally, once I got my Telekinesis, I would do a "magic" show for my friends. Word spread so I fled to high in the mountains. The rebels there saw me, and though I was Vishnu reincarnated." He laughed," So Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton came to save me, and I saved their butts big time"

"I'm Nine", the big guy with black hair says. "I was living like to rest of you, moving from small town to small. About five years ago, they almost caught us. We hid in a Big New York apartment. One day I led one back, I didn't know he called for reinforcement, killed him, and went on with life. Ta-da, strike force appears, captures me, and my Cepan. They tortured him in front of me, and I didn't crack, so they killed him. Four busted me out in the first attack on the base.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm Ella, Number ten. I came on the second ship from Lorein with Crayton and about fifteen Chimearas. I've never been captured or tortured on Earth. I've only been moving with Crayton my entire life."

When Ella is done I wait my turn for the shower. I get dressed in a big tee shirt that fit me like a lose nightgown and go back out. I lay down in one of the two beds in the room. I see john go into the shower, and a few minutes later he comes out.

"John?"

"Yeah Six?" he says while turning to face me. He has no shirt on and I can see how extremely defined his abs are.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to share a bed," I say looking away.

"Of course" he says sounding surprised. He crawls across the bed and lays down facing away from me. _Idiot_ I think. Marina and Katie see my furious expression and turn red trying not to laugh. With Telekinesis I make them slap each other. I turn back to John and snuggle up against his back.

After a few minutes I get an idea. I scoot away and pull him over with telekinesis. His eyes open wide with surprise, then wider when I snuggle into his chest. He tentatively puts his arm around my waist. _That's better_ I think, and fall asleep like that.


	7. Chapter 7

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story**

POV- Marina

I remember recalling my story of what happened to me, and how Crayton saved me, and how Hector died…. I was suddenly so overcome with sadness that I just started crying. Eight flew over to me, I was so sad I just put my face in his chest and cried. I don't listen to anyone else's stories. Some time after the stories were done I got in the shower.

I decided that there was no point in crying about what couldn't be changed. I got out and toweled. I got dressed in a big tee shirt and some boxers and walked out. John, who was sitting against the wall by the shower, said "thanks" and went in the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the shower turn on.

I looked around the room. I saw Katie sitting on the edge of the bed going through my suitcase. She looked up when she heard me walk closer.

"Sorry Marina, it's just that I have nothing, and I wanted to know my selection. I really need to go shopping," she says, frowning.

"As soon as we get away from here, we'll go shopping. You're not exactly the only one who has a limited selection of clothes," I say jerking my head to Eight and Nine, who where talking to Crayton.

Katie laughs, "I guess you're right about that. Hey, how about when we settle in another motel we do some shopping. You know, have like an all day thing, maybe invite Six along."

"Now that I think about it, I have never been clothes shopping. What's it like?" Katie's expression is so shocked I look away.

Just then John got out of the bathroom with no shirt. Dang, that guys defined! Katie stopped watching and stared at John. We both watched Six try to seduce John to share a bed, then tried not to laugh at her furious expression he laid down and faced away from her. I felt an invisible force grab my hand a yank it to Katie's face. We both saw six's smug expression before she snuggled up to John.

"Lets get out of here, or we might see something we shouldn't" Katie whispered into my ear. We both got up quietly and walked over to the other room to talk with the others. We quickly figured out that they were arguing over where we would all sleep.

"Katie and me could take the other bed," I suggested.

"No!" Nine, Eight and Sam said at the same time. Then Eight mumbled, "It would be so much easier if _they_ didn't share a bed"

"Don't tell Six that" then I thought of something. "Hey, could Eight and me go keep watch in the car, so the rest of you can sleep? We could switch off every three hours, or something."

"I like it" Eight immediately answered. I rolled my eyes and looked at Crayton, who was considering what I said.

He finally answered, "Well, if we're going with the to-be couples sleeping together method, Nine and Katie can take the bed. Sam and me can switch off for the couch." While we're all blushing madly, he takes out his phone, fiddles with it for a moment, and then gives it to Nine. "I set it to timer mode. It will start vibrating when the time is up. What are we waiting for, lets get sleeping."

"Or not sleeping" Nine say, with a wicked smile, eying Eight and me.

Both of us blush furiously, and walk out the door together. We walk to the elevator, get in, and stand side by side.

"So…what do you think of the to-be couples method. I kind of like it, what about you?" he asked. I could also hear his silent question he implied.

"I like it, when you're not annoying me. You're nice if you want to be, but super annoying if you want to be." _You're also not bad on the eyes_, I add in my head.

"That's good to know," he says happily.

The elevator doors open and we both step out. We walk out through the lobby and head to the car. A little bit of telekinesis later, we hopped in the trunk and closed it behind us.

He lies down, resting his head against the window. I lie down next to him and put my head on his chest, he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You know you're pretty nice when you try to be." I say into his chest.

"You know you're pretty nice when you're not upset with me. For a girl who was raised by nuns, you're really sweet." I turn my head up to look at him but he just kisses me.

After a few seconds, we break apart. "That was unexpected, but nice" This time I lean up to kiss him. Only this time we don't break apart after a few seconds. Then he rolls over so he's over me. I don't know how long we kept kissing and rolling over, but eventually, my shirt came off, and so did Eights. I keep my pants on, and so did he, so I was comfortable.

Eventually, we broke apart, red faced and breathing heavy. I put my shirt back on, and so did he.

"That was unexpected, but nice" he quoted me.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps limping outside the car. We both pop our heads up and look out the window. In the parking lot, walking towards the lobby entrance is a single mog. Strangely, it looks like he's limping, and I can't see any guns on him.

"Lets try to get some information out of him," I whisper to Eight.

"Okay, lets go." We quietly open a door, a slip out quietly. We both noiselessly sneak up behind the mog, who was moving very slowly, and I nod to Eight. He gets within a foot of the mog, and then clamps one hand over his mouth, and the other arm around his neck. The mog panics and tries to get Eights off him… but with only his left arm. After less then a minute, the mog passes out.

"Did you notice how he wasn't moving his right arm?" Eight asks.

"Lets take a look," I say pulling away the trench coat. I hand the coat to Eight who starts checking for weapons. The mogs right arm is clearly broken, I can tell immediately. I take off his shirt and see gashes covering most of his chest and back.

I immediately start healing him. I fix every scratch on his chest, then his arm. The mog sighs in his sleep when I fix his arm. I brace my self a take off his pants. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers, but I saw a long gash running from his thigh down to his calf I heal that to then put his pants back on.

"I'll fly you guys up." Eight wraps one arm around my waist, and another around the mogs and flies to our rooms' window. "Open up it's me, Marina, and an unexpected guest." He shouts after I knock on the window. After a few seconds Crayton opens the window with one hand and his submachine gun in the other. He does a double take when he sees the mog, but lets us in. Eight carries the mog in a puts him down on the couch.

"He was alone, and wounded when we saw him. Eight knocked him out and we searched him. No weapons, transmitters, nothing. He had a broken arm and gashes covering his entire body. I figured we could get some information out of him." I said to everyone.

"I have never heard of a mog who comes alone, and unarmed, even more wounded. Who ever he is, he's going to have a lot to say. Wake him up please, I want to hear what he has to say." Crayton says in a half astonished, half determined tone.

And with that I press one hand to the mog's fore head and watch his eyes fly open.

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story.**

**-For those who didn't read, "The Fallen Legacies", WARNING SPOILERS.**

POV- Adamus

I regain conscious feeling better then I have in a long time. I am suddenly aware of another presence. My eyes flew open expecting to see my father with a sword, but what I saw made no sense. I saw a girl with brown hair drifting away like she was just nearby me.

"Well," One says standing next to the others. "You just going to stare like an idiot, or do something, this is our chance!"

I slowly sit up and raise my hands cautiously.

I see a half circle of people standing around me, all in their teens, except for one men who looks about fifty, pointing a sub-machine gun at me. "I have a few questions for you as you can imagine." He says slowly. I notice every one of the teens is looking at me with a mix of disgust and anger on their faces.

"I have _a lot_ of answers for you" I say dropping my hands to m knees. "Do you want the story version, or do you want to ask question and have me answer them?"

"Good, please say your story. Don't lie, we can tell if you do" I see his finger twitch toward the trigger while he was speaking. It's easy to know what they're thinking, _talk quick or I will grab that gun a shoot your head off._ One blond looks more furious then the others, I know she's thinking how to kill me a hundred different ways.

"Is it to much to hope that one of you can read minds?" I ask. That way they could see One, and I could let her explain. Judging from how they all keep staring at me I think not.

"Okay then, where to start…" I think ahead and plan out my story, after a few seconds I know how to start. "My name is Adamus Sutekn, son of general Andrakkus Sutekn. About seven years ago, we found Number One because of a picture of her charm on her ankle. When she fled to Malaysia, we followed her there, and killed her and her Cepan. We brought back Number One's body to our underground base below Ashwood estates. In one of the laboratories, they One up to a machine that would allow someone to access their memories as visions." They all look horrified, and disgusted by this.

"That someone was me. I was able to go through her memories. The only problem was, that she was there with me. She controlled what I was seeing. I really got to know her, then I had to watch my own people kill her. It was terrible. We talked for a while, eventually, I woke up."

"I had been in a coma for three years apparently, and lost a lot of weight. I went down to the briefing room, we had just found, who I would later learn, was Number Two in London. I looked around the room and saw One sitting there. She was still in my head; she still is in fact, to this day. That's how I found you. Any way, Flew to London, and found Two's Cepan, they had split up. The bus he was on blew up, killing the scouts on board. Then Two's Cepan come out with two sub machine guns, I'm sure he went down with them blazing."

"I was left behind at the base because I was still weak from my time in the coma. I was standing around, with One talking to me, when I saw a blog post that triggered our alarms."

"Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?" a few of them say at the same time.

"Right, any way I located the blog and ran there. I convinced Two I was one of you, and talked with her for a few minutes. Just then, a strike team busted in. They had her pinned any slit her throat, while I stood doing nothing." All of them start glaring at me furiously and I see the mans finger twitch towards the trigged again. "Before you all kill me for that, just know that you can't imagine how many time I thought of what I should have done."

"They never suspected why I was there earlier, so they didn't punish me. Three years passed, then we found Number Three in Kenya. They sent me and my brother into the village to find him. I found him, and was about to tell him to run when my brother reported finding him.

"I went out into the forest to warn him, but I was too slow. I got into a fight with my brother on the way. They killed him, only this time, they found out why I was there. I got pushed into a ravine, so that's why I was hurt. Number One guided me to you guys. That's my story"

They all stared at me in varying levels of disbelief and anger. It was quiet, until John Smith, who I say on the news, said, "Unless any of you could come up with another story that fits, we have no choice to believe him." They all stared at him until he said, "Of course we'll keep watches, not tell him where we're going, not let him have any weapons, and knock him out before strategy." That seemed to calm them all down.

The man with the machine gun says, "I'll believe you when you tell us every base you know, and when we go there, it won't be an ambush. Start talking."

Crap. "Okay, we rented out a few floors in an apartment in London. I know we have bases in most of the big cities around the world. You already blew up the base in West Virginia. The only other big base I know of is in Washington DC. I have no idea how big the base is, but I know its miles of underground tunnels. That base is where the vat-born live and are grown. "

They all get disgusted faces when I say, "vat-born". "What are the 'vat-born'" the guy with the machine gun asks.

"The vat-born are warriors born in vats. They were created because it got harder and harder to have tru-born kids. They emerge fully-grown, and join the army. They are faster, stronger then us tru-born mogs. They have pale skin, pointed teeth, and can't pass for human like I can."

"We're going to discuss some sensitive topics, sleep tight." The machine gun guy says. The last thing I saw before I lost unconsciousness was the butt of his gun coming towards my face.


	9. The End

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story**

**-Sorry if you think this is a bad ending, but a bad ending is better then no ending**

POV- john

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, until I spoke up. "Do you believe him?" Six asked.

"I do, no mog would ever talk under any circumstances. That makes me think that what he said is true, that he really does have One stuck in his head.?" he asks me suddenly.

Unless I was crazy, there were three blonds in the room.

"Finally, someone to talk to besides mog boy. Don't just stare at me like that, it's weird. For the record, everything mog boy said way the truth. I'm Number One. Please stop staring, its creeping a bit. Please!" She, who I now realized was One, said to me.

"Wait, dude you're glowing. Stop!" One was right, by whole body was glowing so bright I could barely see, then, everything went black.

POV- Six

"What happened?" I think. Last think I remember, John was staring at the chair, then his whole body just started glowing so bright I was blinded. I looked around the room and saw everyone coming to, then in the chair was a blond girl, nude. I knew her at once from the charm on her left ankle but none on her right. One.

She was coming too also, so I took pity on her and turned her invisible before any of the guys could see her.

"One?" I asked

"Yeah, hey where are you?"

"Right in front of you, invisible. You're, well naked." She yelps in, probably looking at Nine and the other guys staring in our direction. "You're invisible too." I say to calm her, and I hear here breath a sigh of relief. "Marina, get some clothes. We'll be in the bathroom."

We get in the bathroom so I close the door and lock it. We turn visible a second later. "Who are you?" she asks me, while staring at her back in the mirror. I notice there is a large patch of slightly discolored skin directly opposite to her heart.

"I'm number Six" I say.

There is soft knock on the door, so I open it slightly and marina slides through quickly. "Here, they might be a little big." Marina says sadly, while handing One them clothes. She starts to dress quickly.

A minute later, we all step out to see everyone staring at us with a confused expression. "I'll get right to it, I'm Number One. I've been in sharing mog boys brain for the last five years. Everything that Adem said was the true. He," she pointed at John, "just some how brought me back to life. Its nice to be able to talk to people again."

After a pause, Crayton said, "What John did was called reversal, and very rarely comes with lumen. It allows him to bring someone back to life, but only once."

"This is nice change, but it doesn't affect anything. Are we going to blow up the bases mog boy told up about or what?"

"Okay, now that we know it's not a trap, lets go to that base he told us about in DC." Crayton said. We all pack up and head out to the car, only to find the hotel surrounded by hundreds of mogs, beasts, and Setrakus Ra.

"Surrender or die" he says, pointing at us with his sword.

"Here we go again," I mutter. Then we all charge.

**The End**


End file.
